Midnight Walk
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: [FE9]Elincia seeks out her love, Ike, for some company one night. OOC ELINCIA X IKE ...I'm not good at summaries so please read and review!


'_I-I wonder if he's even up this late…'_

A young woman with spring green hair walked through a forest of tents. She was a pretty girl, not to tall, and not to short, beautiful brownish-yellow eyes, and had a soft, sweet voice. This woman walked until she got to a slightly larger tent than the others surrounding it. The lady saw that there was a dim light on and took a deep breath. She lifted the tent's fabric flap that served as a door and peered in.

What she saw made her breath hitch and heart flutter. There he was, the love of her life, sitting_ right_ there without a shirt on.

'_O-oh my…Ike's…'_

Knowing all to well that her face was a tomato she bravely stepped into his tent and cleared her throat. Ike, with his electrifying blue eyes, lifted his gaze from his book to the young woman and gave her a surprised smile.

"Princess Elincia, it's wonderful to see you, even though I'm a little puzzled as to why you are here." He set his book down and stood up to walk over to her.

Poor Elincia had a difficult time trying to keep her eyes on his face, which is hard enough, and off his well toned chest. "G-good evening, My Lord Ike."

Ike frowned slightly at what she called him. "Princess Elincia, I've told you to call me Ike," he lightly scolded.

Elincia's face reddened more. "I'm sorry, but if I call you Ike, you will call me Elincia. Just Elincia." She smiled at him. And he smiled back

"It's a deal," Ike replied. They stayed quiet for a few seconds then Ike asked, "So, what brings you here at this time of night, you should be sleeping!"

Elincia smirked at him. "Well, you should be sleeping as well, you know."

"Touché"

"Well," she began first looking at the floor, than his face, "I was wondering if you would like to go walk with me…Would you?"

Ike looked down at her. "Of course I would." Then, noticing he didn't have a shirt on he quickly turned around and walked to his bed, a slight blush creeping onto his face. When he pulled the loose red shirt on he turned back around and he and Elincia walked out the tent.

* * *

"…Ike, that's hilarious! I never knew you would do anything like that!" Elincia laughed along with Ike as they entered a clearing in the forest. They had been walking and talking for about and hour and they were having the time of their lives! 

"Well," Ike laughed as well, "he was so annoying! I would never do that to on of our hirers now, but I guess what my father taught me flew out the window."

They had calmed down until all giggling stopped. Ike and Elincia continued to walk in a comfortable quiet until Elincia felt a poke on her arm. She looked at Ike who looked back at her with 'What is it?' written on his face. She shook her head then looked forward. A few seconds later she felt another poke.

'_So that's his game, hm? Well, I'll just play, too!'_

Pretending to not notice she continued looking forward. Out of the corned of her eye she saw Ike's hand draw near her. When he was just about to poke her she poked him right on his nose. They giggled a bit and slowed their walking. Ike got his revenge by poking her in her side. When she jumped and swatted his hand away with a smile he got an idea. Very slowly inching closer to her he suddenly caught her around the waist and started to tickle her. She shrieked and ran away from him and he chased after her. They ran until Elincia hid behind a tall tree. Ike tried to catch her, but she kept evading him around the tree.

Finally, Ike catches her. With a smirk on his face he declares, "Gotcha! Now you won't escape!"

The young lady gave him a smirk and started tickling him with her other hand. Ike yelled out a laugh and let go of her hand. "Try to catch me now, Ike!" she yells as she bolts off into a part of the forest where you could see the stars.

Ike quickly catches up with her and they crash onto the grassy forest floor, rolling and laughing, and tickling until they couldn't anymore! What a sight it was to see a future Queen and the Commander of the mercenaries she hired acting like kids!

When they couldn't continue they laid down and gazed at the shinning stars above them. Still giggling a little, Elincia propped up on one elbow and laid n arm on Ike's chest. "This is the most fun I've ever had in my life, Ike, and I'm glad I'm sharing it with you." Her eyes sparkled with an emotion that was usually hidden from the world.

Ike stared up at her and his stomach did cartwheels. He was sure he was turning red. _'She's...she's so beautiful.' _He thought. Ike raised an arm and placed his hand on the back of her neck. While slowly bringing her down closed to his lips he noticed her face burn red and her eyes widen._ 'Well...here goes nothing'_ Ike closed his eyes and their lips touched.

Elincia, who was in a complete shock, slowly closed her eyes as well and wrapped her arms around Ike's neck. When the shock wore off she moved her body so that she was on top of him while he slid his hand up and down her back.

When they couldn't hold out any longer, they parted and gasped for breath. Staring at each other they smiled. Elincia lowered her head onto Ike's chest where his heart would be and listened to his wild beat while Ike stroked her soft hair. A few minutes passed in complete silence.

Ike looked down at Elincia's face and smiled while she looked up and smiled back. Ike cleared his throat. "Elincia, I've…I've always loved you. Since the day I met you I knew I loved you…I just didn't have the courage to tell you." He gave her a weak smile as she gave him a glorious one.

"Well, you're not too bad off yourself. I had the same feelings locked up and could never tell you until now…I love you, Ike." Elincia bent down and kissed him softly, then laid her head back on his chest. A few minuets later Ike heard her breathing slow down. Knowing she was asleep, Ike carefully sit up and stood with her in his arms, all while not disturbing his love. Ike brought Elincia back to his tent and gently laid her down on his bed then crawled in beside her. Sleep came to him quickly.

* * *

The following morning Ranulf, a cat laguz, and Soren, a powerful magician and strategist, two very good friends of Ike's, entered his tent. When Ranulf was about to yell at Ike to wake him up, Soren covered his mouth quickly. 

Pushing Soren's pale hand off his mouth Ranulf asked kind of loudly, "What was that for!?"

Soren shushed him and pointed towards the bed. Ranulf glanced and his eyes widened. Ike had his arms wrapped around Elincia while she was half on top his chest, sleeping peacefully. Ranulf and Soren looked at each other then backed out of the commander's tent, telling anyone who wanted to speak with Elincia or Ike to not disturb them.


End file.
